negetive_protein_ghostomfacefandomcom-20200213-history
Malleo
Character Malleo is brothers with the (WC) Weegee, and is friends with people like Sanic. He has been shown to get angry when a villain hurts his friends this is evident in both WC and NP. Malleo looks similar to (WC) Weegee a little bit, but he is shorter than (WC) Weegee and a little bit bigger than he is. Role in Weegee Chronicles Malleo is one of the main characters of the Weegee Chronicles series, and is shown to be (WC) Weegee's brother, and has been shown with a Fire from which he obtains when he absorbs a Fire flower. Role in Negative Protein Malleo has a smaller role in Negative Protein although he does get his time to shine in some episodes such as in season 2 episode 7 he was shown getting his Superstar form, and was shown to still have his Fire form in Negative Protein. In episode 9 in season 3 he was killed by Phantoeegee. Abilities Malleo has basic abilities, but has proven himself to have a few special ones. One of is that he can create fire flowers at will they are used for either attacks or to use his Fire form. Another ability that Malleo has and that's he can shoot energy blasts very rapidly as shown with his fight with Phantoeegee. Malleo has also been apart of a team attack called the Universal Punch. Malleo has been shown with only two forms the first is his Fire form which he used against Galaxion and Ditto. The second is his Superstar form which he used to fight Phantoeegee. Relationships * (WC) Weegee Malleo is (WC) Weegee's brother, and helps him out in many situations. They watch each others backs in there fights, and if one of them were to have gotten hurt the other one would get enraged at the person who hurt them. * Sanic Malleo is good friends with Sanic as they shown fighting alongside each other in fights such as their fight with Phantoeegee. Although Malleo can get frustrated at Sanic when Sanic starts to mock him, or the heroes. Once he got the heroes into trouble when he mocked Suprecense. * Galaxion Malleo hates Galaxion, because he has been harming his brother, and some of his friends. On top of that Galaxion also killed Malleo, but luckily for Malleo he and Sanic were resurrected by Azure. Malleo also used the Fire form for the first time against Galaxion as well. * Phantoeegee Malleo hates Phantoeegee almost as much as Galaxion, because just like Galaxion he harmed his brother, and his brother. Malleo also used his Superstar form for the first time against Phantoeegee. As he fought him alongside Sanic. He and Sanic were both later killed by Phantoeegee in season 3 episode 9. * Vileon and Zelos Malleo hates Vileon and Zelos as shown in the Weegee Chronicles series. It'll probably be likely that's going to come back in Negative Protein anytime soon as well. * Azure and Soul Protein Man Malleo and Sanic look up to Azure and Soul Protein Man, because Azure had resurrected both Sanic and Malleo. When they were killed by Galaxion, and they were saved along with the rest of the heroes when they were about to die from Ditto. * NP and WC heroes Malleo if friends with the WC heroes, and has known them much better than the NP heroes since Malleo came from WC, but Malleo is still friends with NP heroes as well. Gallery Category:Heroes Category:Deceased